Chaotic Valentines
by MeikoChan
Summary: **Part 5 Update!** A Saiyuki Valentines day! Confused Cupid's plan is revealed!? O.o! r & r!
1. In the apartment

Bawuahaha.!!! Yet another random idea that that popped into my mind! With Valentines coming up and all, and Christmas that had passed by already, I'm going to make sure that besides this being a part thing. ^__^ enjoy!  
  
Despite being a normal lovey-dovey fanfic. there's a twist. you'll realize soon enough XD  
  
*Note* Shounen-ai warning ahead. yaoi content most probably later on *_*  
  
*Disclaimer* Saiyuki not mine. but I want Goku! T.T  
  
Chaotic Valentines Part 1  
  
~By Meiko-chan  
  
It was Valentines Day, just like any other every year, and the apartment was filled with lavish scents of angel cake and sweet tarts. It was almost mouth watering as the sensations pricked at one's taste buds.  
  
Gojyo walked around the apartment, examining the contexts of every room. Four bedrooms, but today, or rather "tonight", it was going to be different. Two of the bedrooms would be occupied. perhaps three, depending on the situation between Goku and Sanzo. Gojyo nodded approval while wandering towards the kitchen to find Hakkai there. It appeared he was busily preparing an evening meal. The red head leaned against the door frame, admiring the emerald eyed one who just so happened to be wearing an apron. The only view he had of Hakkai, apparently, was his backside. Hakkai was so busy that he did not even realize the presence of Gojyo, or those hungry red eyes that were now admiring his rear end.  
  
(A.N. . . what do you want me to say? Arse? XD)  
  
The little white dragon, Hakuryuu, chirped and fluttered around Hakkai's head.  
  
"Kyuuu~!" Hakkai laughed softly.  
  
"Ma, ma! Don't worry. Tonight is just going to be special for the two of us. You know, I wonder why Gojyo had to work in late today." Finding this the right moment, or cue to speak, he pushed himself off the doorframe and stepped further into the kitchen.  
  
"Perhaps because I went out to get you this.?" Hakkai, almost jumping in panic, turned quickly around to meet Gojyo's gaze. Green met red. Gojyo grinned as he held out a box the size of a basketball, wrapped up and tied with a bow. He was clad in a black business suit with a red tie that Hakkai had bought him for Christmas.  
  
Hakkai, on the other hand, was still dressed up in his navy blue night pyjamas with that "Kiss the Chef" apron wrapped around his waist. He blinked quizzically at Gojyo for a moment, ladle held in his hand with some sort of saucy substance dripping off of it. Gojyo noted this and smirked softly.  
  
"Ooh, Gojyo! I didn't realize you were back! When did you get home?" Gojyo found this amusing and help the box still out, dropping the briefcase he held in his other hand to the ground. He stepped up to Hakkai and wrapped that arm around his slender waist, pulling him closer to plant a passionate kiss upon his lips.  
  
(A.N... could be tongue if you like X_x;)  
  
Hakkai shut his eyes slowly, attempting to murmur something. Before long, Gojyo pulled back and gave him a gentle smile.  
  
"You got me a gift!? How generous of you!" Hakkai smiled back widely. Gojyo nodded his head and glanced over towards the pot boiling on the stove.  
  
"Hai, hai! I see you're cooking dinner for us all tonight. Goku will be pleased." Hakkai placed his hand on his hip while turning back to the cooking pot, stirring the sauce with his ladel.  
  
"Ooh, I'm trying to please you, not anyone else. They've gone out for the day." Gojyo stared at him for a moment trying to figure something out.  
  
"What do you mean. both Goku and Sanzo have gone out!?" Hakuryuu perched himself onto Gojyo's shoulder and chirped a nodding expression.  
  
"Kyuuu~!" Hakkai laughed softly again.  
  
"Hai. both Goku and Sanzo will be eating out. Goku really wanted to go to an amusement park. Ooh." he lifted up his wristwatch to check the time, "it's 6:00 pm already! Gojyo, go get changed and waist in your bedroom until I call you out." He waved his hand at Gojyo as to shoo him off. Hakuryuu pecked at Gojyo's cheek while he shut an eye to laugh. "Ahaha...so you want to surprise me. Alright, I'll be waiting..." with that, he took the present, lifted up his briefcase and headed out of the kitchen. Hakkai let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Tonight will be just perfect..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Outside the sun had begun to set, and a dark floating figure passed over the darkened horizon.  
  
"Bwuahaha!!! Tonight is the night that nothing will be perfect, for I, Confused Cupid! - Relative of Chaos and Eros of Mount Olympus - will destroy my brother cupid's plan of romance on Valentines Day to bring utter confusion for my brother Chaos!!! Ahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
The dark floating figure began to cough and hack.  
  
"Ugh, but first, I need to get some Buckley's cough medicine...and then I will cause confusion for my brothers!!!! Kyahahahaha!"  
  
The dark figure crashed into a tree.  
  
"...I need more flying lessons..."  
  
  
  
~End Part 1  
  
  
  
This is just the beginning...it'll soon get better! ^__^;; review review please! Thank you! And so let the games begin! Wuahaha...more yummy things are to come soon. so stay tuned XD for this is just the beginning of the end of all valentines! 


	2. At the park

This is the second part of my Saiyuki Valentine's Day fanfic! I'm aiming to get this completed by the time Valentine's day actually rolls around! Hweee! ^___^  
  
Heee..I had this part written out but just taking my time in typing since I really really have to study for exams too. Just two more to go! ^_^;; quick upload neh? Hehe. just getting out of my bad habit of leaving a story at its end like Heavenly Angel _;;.  
  
*Note* Shounen-ai warning ahead. yada yada yada. not for children cause it gets messy XD  
  
*Disclaimer* Saiyuki not mine. .. I plan on kidnapping Sanzo too now _ shh...you didn't hear that from me XD  
  
Chaotic Valentines Part 2  
  
~By Meiko-chan  
  
Night had begun to fall and the air was filled with romance and love. Couples walked through the park in silence and stood under the darkness of trees to share unknown confrontations and exchanging their passion for one another.  
  
Goku ran happily along the pathway and plopped down on a bench, breathing heavily while a large smile played over his expression.  
  
Sanzo walked calmly behind the monkey boy, eyes wandering over to the horizon to watch the sun setting. Goku chirped loudly.  
  
"Neh, neh Sanzo! I want some ice cream to eat!" Sanzo's violet eyes gazed over towards Goku as he watched him rather irritably.  
  
"Che! How much more can your stomach handle, baka saru?" He took a seat beside him and took out a cigarette; placing it between his lips as he went on to light it. Goku pouted and looked at him with glossy golden eyes.  
  
"Aaww~ Sanzo! But I want to eat ice cream!" Sanzo tried to hold back his anger. He remembered earlier in the morning when Hakkai spoke to him in private.  
  
"Sanzo, keep a watchful eye on Goku. Be kind to him today, it's Valentine's Day. Fulfill his wishes; he'll eventually make up for it."  
  
Sanzo shook his head to himself. What would Goku want to do for him?  
  
"Baka...you had cotton candy, and hotdogs and meat buns at the park, ate almost everything possible at that restaurant, spent all my money, and you still want ice cream!?" He attempted to reason with him logically. As always, Goku's stomach prevailed over his brain.  
  
"But Sanzo~o~..." Sanzo dropped the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. He turned to look dead straight at Goku, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer before he placed heavily lips over his. Goku's eyes widened in, unable to say anything as he felt Sanzo's grip tighten around his arm. His face began to blush brightly with heat. Sanzo pulled away slowly from Goku. His golden eyes gleamed softly as he stared at Sanzo confused. Sanzo, on the other hand, stood up and looked over at the horizon once again.  
  
"Let's go home, then you can have the ice cream." Goku nodded his head several times, still surprised and in confusion. Did Sanzo really mean it when he kissed him like that? He hopped to his feet and tried to rid of his blush.  
  
"Hai~! Sanzo! Let's go home right away then! Hehehe! I wonder if Gojyo and Hakkai have eaten already..." He looked over at Sanzo, who apparently had begun to head down the path already.  
  
"Nah, Sanzo~!" He tried to catch up to him. Sanzo stopped in his place and turned around to face the boy again.  
  
"Be kind to him today, it's Valentine's Day..." Hakkai's words rang at the back of his head.  
  
He examined Goku carefully. He was wearing a pale grey T-Shirt and black jogging pants matched with running shoes. The golden circlet over his forehead gleamed slightly in the flickering light of the lamp posts. He curled up his lips to the side of his face and smirked.  
  
"Che, they may as well be done eating." Goku stared back at Sanzo. He was neatly dressed in a red V neck shirt, beige suede pants, and polished brown shoes. Goku nodded his head lots and began marching ahead of Sanzo, arm in front of him.  
  
"Alright! We're gonna get some ice cream! We're gonna get some ice cream!"  
  
~Little did they know that the dark figure was stuck in a tree and watching them.  
  
"Oooh! Saiyuki boys! Tastey~!" it licked its lips before leaning forwards to watch Sanzo and Goku disappear around the bend on the pathway.  
  
*Crack!*  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
*Crash!!!*  
  
The dark figure now lay sprawled on the ground, stars emitted from its head and circling around it.  
  
"Ugh..." The figure quickly scrambled to its feet and hopped down the pathway.  
  
"Must follow the boys! Ooh, this will be one hell of a Valentine's Day!"  
  
  
  
~End Part 2  
  
  
  
Heee there we have it! Sanzo and Goku! Hwuah! Slowly getting there, now that I've got my short little beginning... Beginning to wonder what's happening? XD The next part. ..get's a little bit more messy... dark figure's identity revealed!? O_O!!! Wonder what they are? Male, female!? Yes. I can be very evil too XD 


	3. Love, romance, cupid and Chaos?

Wuhaa...*sparkles* I really didn't think this would be very interesting *____* Yosha! Thank you so much for reviews! I wrote up another part! Heee! Let's see. ..*glances down and thinks for a bit* Hrn. .. yeah, sorry about the slowness in the first two parts. I have a tendency to just get a stage set up so you know what's happening! ^__^ And because of shortness. ..I kinda dislike writing long chapters XD So I hope you can bear with me. We all need a little suspense, neh? ^_~ This part will be a bit more interesting... *grins evilly* you'll find out. .. I think I'm beginning to fall into the silliness side *_* Yay!  
  
*grins* be patient my pretties...be patient...  
  
*Note* Let's see... XD Yeah, warning of some...err...shounen-ai'ness? ^^; Not like I hadn't already warned you. Hahaha...I'll stop my ranting now ^_^;;;  
  
*Disclaimer* Saiyuki not mine... *steals a Hakkai plushie slowly and carefully* .  
  
Chaotic Valentines Part 3  
  
~By Meiko-chan  
  
The dark figure resumed stalking our couple, Sanzo and Goku, without having them realize its presence. A soft snicker trailed behind itself as Goku and Sanzo finally arrived at the apartment and boarded the elevator.  
  
(A.N. I just realized I didn't add any of these in the previous chapter. Oh well... but yeah.........should I mention the dead silence between the two...note the vein aching to burst out of Sanzo's forehead and Goku's utterly flushed face? ...heee I'll be quiet.)  
  
But let's go and take a look at how things are going on "in" the apartment room with Hakkai and Gojyo. They have apparently finished eating dinner and the white dragon Hakuryuu seemed to have fallen asleep from a full stomach. Shortly after a long pausing silence did a loud cry escape from the main living room.  
  
"Gojyo! Why are you..."  
  
"Nah, Hakkai, be patient."  
  
"But...I want it now!"  
  
"Wait one minute...let me just pull it out..."  
  
"Gojyo! Stop with the suspense and give it to me already!"  
  
"Wait! Stop that! Your face is in my eyes! I can't see!"  
  
"Gojyoooo~! NOW!!!"  
  
"Hakkaiii~! Your leg is jabbing my ribs!"  
  
"Sou~ desu ka... aha, sorry..."  
  
Gojyo finally took a deep breath as Hakkai finished attacking him for the gift Gojyo had brought for him earlier. Presenting the gift to Hakkai, he smiled.  
  
(A.N. Don't tell me you weren't thinking dirty? XP )  
  
Hakkai stared happily at the present and dove in to open it up as quickly as he could. Gojyo watched in amusement as he heard the soft gasp escape from the emerald eyed one. He was wearing a casual striped collar shirt and pants as was Gojyo in his own pale blue button down shirt.  
  
"Anh...this is just a token of how I would really, really love to be your~" but Gojyo's crimson eyes widened to stare at Hakkai's emerald eyes as he felt the other man's lips crushed over his. Gojyo let out a soft groan from the pit of his stomach as he felt Hakkai's body lean over his muscular one, laying him back on the ground.  
  
Gojyo's mind raced, as did his heart. Hakkai was now on top of him!? It seemed utterly inconceivable, but he was taken into the other man's touch, his kiss, his own whole soul becoming just his and only his. Hakkai was the one he cared about. He'd do anything for him, especially giving into defeat of Hakkai's kiss.  
  
The heated passion stirred up between them as Hakkai parted from his lips, pulling back a short distance away from Gojyo. His breath was felt on Gojyo's lips, heaving almost heavily. Gojyo heard the soft husky voice speak out to him.  
  
"The gift is adorable Gojyo, but I wouldn't trade you in for even a million teddy bears."  
  
(A.N. Hakkai like teddies!? Hweh...*__*)  
  
Gojyo chuckled.  
  
"You torture me, you know I hate being on the bottom." Hakkai moaned at hearing him speak and kissed him again. His tongue slipped past his lips into Gojyo's mouth, ressing with Gojyo's tongue as both pairs of hands scandalously explored one another's bodies, passion, and heat arising from the two. They had just removed one another's shirts, drowning in desperate, hungry kisses, when a soft cough was heard.  
  
"Ahem..." The two stopped and froze what they were doing. They turned their heads slowly to face the hallway doorframe that lead into the living room. They could have shot themselves just at that moment. It was Sanzo and Goku... very irritable and peeved Sanzo and a blankly staring, blushing Goku.  
  
"I suppose if you want to display this publicly, by all means...at least you can go in your room!!!"  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo quickly pulled away from their doing, blushing heavily while quickly pulling their shirts back on as they cleared their throat gently.  
  
"Ma, ma Sanzo... when did you get home?" Smiling as sweetly as he often did, "I thought you and Goku were going to be at a hotel. We didn't hear you return."  
  
(A.N. Of course Hakkai...your panting made you deaf...)  
  
"Unh...or so I thought as well." Gojyo spoke after, gulping. Sanzo was in no mood to speak to the two and just yelled at them.  
  
"Urusai!!" The two gulped. "Do you honestly think I pay the apartment rental for fun!? And pay more for a night as a hotel!? Don't think I'm going to let you guys get away for doing this to me, I will make sure that you guys will never forget me, or I'll." Sanzo was just ready and about to pounce and beat on them when he felt his arm grabbed. Goku looked at him all dazed like.  
  
"Nah, Sanzo~...ice cream..." Everyone fell over to the ground as Goku blinked. "Oru...? I just want ice cream! Hee..."  
  
But yet again, things took a change. A dark mist rose in the apartment, and the Sanzo-ikkou began to cough and choke.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!.........er...and make that double...!" A dark shadow appeared in the mist, taking on a stance. The Sanzo-ikkou stared in bewilderment. "To protect the world from romance-ation! To un-unite all people within the nation! To denounce all evil and truth and love, to extend my reach to the mountain above!"  
  
...  
  
(A.N. ...Suspenseful no? XD)  
  
...  
  
The Sanzo-ikkou stared in disbelief as the figure was revealed before them!  
  
"Confused Cupid! Blast's off at the speed of light! Surrender your love, Sanzo-ikkou or prepare to suffer chaos!" Sanzo reached for his gun, but it was no where in sight.  
  
"Never, bitch! I'll slap you across the face if I must!" But oh, how could our Confused Cupid resist this grin? C.C did as the mist faded away. The group gasped, and Gojyo practically fainted at the sight.  
  
"Alas then, let the true suffering begin!"  
  
~End Part 3  
  
XD!!! I know I'm evil! I'm sorry! *meeps and hides* you'll have to wait until the next part to know the true identity of C.C! @_@; . r&r!.........ooh...now the fun begins! Dun worry, Goku will get his icecream and er...I'm not going to spoil the fun! ^_~;;... threaten me if you must... Wuahahah *runs away* I seem to have something with the Hakkai/Gojyo pair so far *_* But dun worry...more to come ^^;; 


	4. Identity revealed! Sanzo, Goku and ice c...

After a while, I was able to finally come to the conclusion of how I wanted this part of the story to be like. *grins widely* So alas comes true suffering as our C.C had said in the last chapter! Ahahaha! Sit back and relax and let the suffering begin!  
  
*Note* Yeah, I want to thank you all for reviewing my fanfic and hope you are enjoying this ^_^;; *glomps everyone* Heee . gallatica, I'll make sure there's more Goku and Sanzo! *__* blinkie, thank you so much as well! I love your Salesman Saiyuki fanfic XD!!! Funny!!!  
  
And my two friends... Chii and Muraki, thank you anyways for being there XP besides being taunted and picked on... I feel so...loved XD  
  
*Disclaimer* Saiyuki not mine...who want's Gojyo!? I'm willing to let someone else take him! XD  
  
Chaotic Valentines Part 4  
  
~By Meiko-chan  
  
The figure stood before them. Confused Cupid stood and stared down upon the Sanzo-ikkou. A grin played over the face as Gojyo finally recovered conciousness to sit up and point a weary finger at the figure.  
  
"YOU!? You call yourself...Confused Cupid!?"  
  
"Ma, ma Gojyo...relax..." Hakkai attempted to calm the poor half breed, but the blood shot red eyes stared straight at the being before them.  
  
Confused Cupid was none other than a boy! And may I even add one hell of a sexy boy too, with hot pink hair streaked with black, a band over his forehead, a pink and black eye staring straight at them with an immensely playful grin. He was bare-chested, with only but a tight leather pant on and a spiked collar around his neck as he held a bow and arrow in both his hands; an angel and devil wing adorning his shoulder blades.  
  
[A.N. I have a drawing if anyone wants to see? ^_^;; He IS sexy...hehehe...]  
  
The Sanzo-ikkou stared in disbelief still as they huddled together in a corner. Sanzo, on the other hand, glared at the being while throwing a fist in the air.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!? This...intrusion!? You are not allowed to enter into the privacy of another's home! That's trespassing! I'll call the police!" Goku nodded his head lots at hearing Sanzo speaking, but his stomach grumbled loudly.  
  
"Nah~ Sanzo...I'm hungry..." everyone facefaulted and fell over again. C.C looked at him rather insanely as he began to cackle out loud.  
  
"Alas, Goku, what is it that you deeply wish for? I am Confused Cupid, master of Chaos and Love and will grant it!" He smiled at Goku while floating over towards him slowly, bending over to stare him in the eye. Goku looked curiously at him and grinned pathetically.  
  
"Well... all I wish for is for Sanzo to love me, and have ice cream." He blushed but Sanzo saw this and went bright crimson red as well. C.C hummed and then snapped his fingers.  
  
"I have just what you asked for then!" But Sanzo interrupted abruptly, all the while still glaring.  
  
"Goku! You know not to take things from a stranger! I thought you weren't that stupid, baka saru!" Goku then pouted while looking over towards Sanzo.  
  
"Sanzo~...I want to make up for the time that you spent with me today." C.C grinned largely as he snapped his fingers again, floating back several feet before he crashed into the ceiling.  
  
"Dangit!! Why must they build ceilings so low!?" Hakkai and Gojyo sweatdropped as they slipped away into another room without caring too much of what else was happening. C.C watched this action but smiled back as he came back down from the ceiling.  
  
"I'll get them later...but right now, my main concern is you, Sanzo and Goku. Fangirls!!!!" He blew a whistle and two female figures floated out from behind C.C, staring at the two blankly. "Make sure that they get what they want, and make sure that the best is accomplished! We don't want any mistakes happening now, do we?" The two fangirls just nodded their heads and answered back in a zombie like tone of voice.  
  
"Yes master..."  
  
Now let us watch as Confused Cupid disappears into the dark mist while Sanzo and Goku stare at the two fangirls in utter confusion and disgust.  
  
"I suppose this is why they call him Confused Cupid, neh?" Goku asked rather curiously. Sanzo let out a snort.  
  
"Che! What the hell are these two girls going to do anyways? Fulfill your desires and wishes?" And just at that moment, the two girls brought out a bottle of sake and a large bowl of ice cream for the two. In this trance like state of staring at the items the girls brought, little did they know that our C.C was watching from the window, tugging back his arrow into his bow.  
  
"Sanzo~, you're going to get what you desire. Much of what you've always wanted. You've wanted sex with the monkey, no? He'll provide you with the satisfaction of having it. Hahaha! For I "am" Confused Cupid!" Without a flaw, it seemed that he had aimed at Sanzo quite perfectly, but what really did happen was that we now know for sure our C.C can also be dubbed as Clumsy Cupid.  
  
[A.N. Ha! Bet you didn't expect that!? XD Of course you knew...]  
  
Despite the perfect aim that was preset, Confused Cupid accidentally struck Goku with his arrow while tumbling down the ledge of the window outside. We'll return to Confused Cupid later...  
  
At this moment, Sanzo took a quick swig of his sake not having realized, but as the arrow had now struck Goku, things seemed to be going the opposite way around now. Plans had to be diverted. The ice cream was left unattended as the fangirls quickly disappeared out the apartment, realizing the misfortune C.C got into.  
  
Goku was in a trance. He stared at Sanzo as he became drunk. Sanzo was now in a drunk like state of mind. He looked over at Goku and stared at him curiously while Goku's lust filled eyes stared right back at him, golden eyes shimmering and meeting with amethyst eyes. Goku lifted up the bowl, but still stared at Sanzo.  
  
"Sanzo~..." he spoke silently in a whisper. He had been just struck with Confused Cupid's arrow of confusion. The effect of it is that it causes one to become totally blinded by lust and sexual needs when they see the first person in front of them; gender doesn't matter. Sanzo blushed heavily and tried to stand up, but failed to do so as he tripped over Goku's foot, knocking the bowl out of the boy's hand right over the front of his shirt. Sanzo apparently also tripped onto Goku and lay over him as they both fell to a thud.  
  
Sanzo looked at Goku curiously.  
  
"Ye~w, ye~w baka sarywuuu~...yew sink yew can gert aware from we?" Goku giggled softly underneath Sanzo as he lifted his hands up to Sanzo's sides, tugging on his shirt.  
  
"Nah~ Sanzo, you're drunk." He still had that lust filled passionate look in his eyes as he stared at Sanzo without blinking for a second. "You spilled my ice cream..." he did manage to gasp though as Sanzo felt the cold substance over Goku's face. Sanzo rested his face against Goku's, letting the sticky milk run over his own smooth skin. He could smell the vanilla of the ice cream. All he wanted to do was eat it now. Sanzo hungered for Goku's body, for his taste, for the ice cream, and all of it together mixed made the perfect blend of all his sexual desires.  
  
Sanzo allowed his tongue to run over Goku's skin, which pleased him in the position that he lay at right now. Yes, Sanzo licked all that ice cream off our loveable and innocent Goku that was drunk and passion filled with the strike of the arrow Confused Cupid set out. Confused Cupid was pleased as he watched Sanzo peel off all the article of clothing on Goku, reaching an arm over towards the bowl of ice cream and what was left inside of it. He scooped up most of the ice cream there and smeared it over Goku's small and shivering body.  
  
Goku wanted this. He desired this attention and need. He hungered for it back. Not just the ice cream, no, but the sexual needs.  
  
[A.N. Do you really think the reason for eating ice cream was for his stomach? Nuh uh, you got it all wrong...XD]  
  
Sanzo lapped up all the ice cream on that sensual tanned skin, Goku letting out soft cries of pleasure as they went about with their business. We won't go into details though.  
  
Confused Cupid though did watch all these actions, the passion, the heat, the love making between the two, the master and the disciple as their vision became blurred into nothing but a mess of colours and shapes, heavy breaths escaping over one another skins.  
  
Tantalizing kisses trailed over one another's bodies and wet kisses as Goku's lust and passion drove up the wall, causing nothing but pleasure to seep throughout his body as Sanzo completed his share and fill of sexual desires from the drunken manner he was in.  
  
A final kiss, tongues met one another, engaging in a battle and war of the cards, stripped down to but nothingness aroused both players as they collapsed in their release of tension and needs.  
  
"Ahohoho! I have finally completed round one of this confusion! Onward to the next round!" A smile crept over Confused Cupid's face as he resumed laughing.  
  
"My Fangirls! You are the only ones that can help and assist in my next plans! This must be imperfect, for I, Confused Cupid, shall not stop until Valentine's Day is destroyed and left with only but lust and sex and confusion! And you, my pretties, may take the Saiyuki boys as yours, but not Sanzo...no, he's mine at the end when all will go wrong and take a change in plot lines."  
  
  
  
  
  
~End Part 3  
  
  
  
Urgh. that was the most horrible chapter that I wrote! No! Wait! It wasn't! XD! I don't know! Really, honestly, I don't! What am I going to do now!? @_@ Yes, that was one hell of a messy chapter...although I hoped for something better and more... I know I won't be able to complete this all before Valentine's Day ~_~ that's at the end of next week. I've been tied up with my new semester and work anyways. R & R! Tell me what you liked, disliked please! I need feedback! Who wants to see my drawn picture of Confused Cupid!? Haaaaaa! He looks so much like Homura... almost. OMG! What if Homura "is" Confused Cupid!? @__@!!!! Tune in next time for "Chaotic Valentines!!"  
  
Sanzo: *Whacks Meiko-chan with paper fan* Che! That jerk is after me!?  
  
Meiko-chan: *grumbles* er... just you wait until you find out his plans in the next chapter...hehehe. XD *runs away* 


	5. Confused Cupid's Plan

I think a lot of people are expecting to see something of GojyoXHakkai going on in this part. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but in this episode, things have to take on a new turn. You'll see. D  
  
*Note* Yah. . . Thankyou for everyone who reviewed my fic so far! I love you all! Despite me being a foe against V-day, this gives me a chance to be in the role of Confused Cupid to destroy lovers! Ahaha! Well, I really just want to be closer to the Saiyuki character's too. . . it's one of the other excuses XD  
  
*Disclaimer* Saiyuki not mine. . . yah. . .  
  
Chaotic Valentines Part 5  
  
~By Meiko-chan  
  
Now Confused Cupid decided to take a short break to figure out a change of plans, since things didn't seem to be going the way they were supposed to be. He ended up going down into Hade's Underworld, where he was given a position to watch over the poor suicidal love fools of the world. The place was dark and sinister, yet demons and devils pranced about the place while C.C paced back and forth himself in front of his black and red throne of death.  
  
For a moment, he stopped dead in his tracks to stare down at his fangirls knelt before him that had assisted him back to the Underworld. He narrowed his double coloured eyes at them while going into a child tantrum.  
  
"Fangirls! I was hoping that the monkey, Son Goku, would have been put to misery! I was hoping that my arrow of confusion would strike at Sanzo and make him aggressive towards Goku, causing Goku to fear Sanzo's lust filled desires but no! That did not happen at all! My plans have been ruined! Goku was struck with the arrow and his lust and desires were completed by Sanzo fulfilling them in his drunkenness! Argh!!!" Confused Cupid yanked at his hair, pulling and tugging.  
  
One of the fangirls, who didn't look any different from the one next to her, lifted her head up and grinned widely at him.  
  
"Master Confused Cupid, you are a god."  
  
"A Demi-God if you must consider! Say is right!"  
  
The fangirl quivered almost in fear but cleared her throat.  
  
"Master Confused Cupid, you are a 'Demi'-god and plan on destroying Son Goku, the monkey sage, to his uttermost degraded form of being? I would have suspected he would be more dominant in this act they committed, yet it was still Sanzo that had taken the lead. Why are you so angry? Is it because you have fallen in love with Sanzo?" Confused Cupid fumed at her as his wings folded up to rest against his back. He straightened his back out and glared deeply down into the girls eyes.  
  
"My fangirl, you were only created as triplets. Though you may also be considered the three witches of fate, I don't think you could do anything else than to assist my plans to be carried out. I plan on destroying the Sanzo-ikkou's relationships so that they are to become more in tune with us, the gods of the Greeks and Romans, the Trojans and the Mycenaean's! They are to come to an understanding that we are far more superior and far more vast in the society of ever growing culture!"  
  
Confused Cupid let out a startling laugh, but the fangirl just snorted softly and grinned largely yet.  
  
"If you want Sanzo, because of his priesthood, you have got it hard. Sanzo is one of the hardest one's to get rid of, as well as the other three. Their ties of destiny are not fated with us." Confused Cupid, upon hearing this went even more so melodramatic as he fell down upon his knees and let out a loud cry.  
  
"But I love him! I cannot bear to be without him!" One of the other fangirls, at that very moment, coughed under her breath and spoke.  
  
"You aren't with him right now and are bearing the loneliness of your plans." Confused Cupid, although he was sobbing loudly, heard this and looked at her with another death glare and pointed at her.  
  
"You! You can take away that bitch and that bastard of a Gojyo! Do whatever you want with him! I'm sure you can enjoy being with him! I offer you three a part of the Sanzo-ikkou, I just need your respect and help to gain Sanzo's affection and love!"  
  
[A.N. Although we know he's not going to succeed . . . or is he? D]  
  
Now the fangirl from previous stood up from her spot and walked up the several steps up to the pedestal like area where C.C firmly stood his ground. She narrowed her eyes back at him and raised a hand to slap our god of chaos and love across the cheek.  
  
"You bastard, selfish little bastard! You're the bitch! Do you not see what you are doing!? These people will not be easily manipulated!"  
  
C.C growled at being slapped. His perfect, beautiful face had just been slapped!?  
  
"How could you manipulate my face like that!? You have destroyed my beauty!" He lashed out his own bitch slap at the fangirl, who held her cheek and looked at him all shocked like.  
  
"How dare you slap me!? You think you'll get respect from us by treating me like this? You weren't beautiful in the first place!" She slapped him herself again.  
  
Now Confused Cupid is a selfish being. He thinks for himself and tries to please those around himself. He's a confused thing. He doesn't know if he really is pleasing those around him or not. He doesn't really care, for he doesn't think it must have been the right thing, and at this moment he didn't think it was wrong to slap his fangirl like that.  
  
Confused Cupid let out a loud and quite dramatic gasp as he heard that exclamation from the fangirl. He humphed and turned away from her, waving his hand at her in dismissal.  
  
"Well I hope you're happy, Misses fangirl number 1!" In the most sarcastic tones ever used. . . think of the Genie saying that in Aladdin.  
  
The fangirl snorted out at C.C again and was just about to clench her fingers over his slender neck when he turned around to glare at her in mid action.  
  
She grinned pathetically once again and backed off from him, cowering before the steps and up at him in a kowtow.  
  
C.C finally stepped back and fell into his throne to rub his temples in a show that he was having a headache. He let out a heavy sigh and looked down upon the fangirls.  
  
"Fangirls! You may have a choice of the three Sanzo-ikkou members, besides Sanzo! Got that?"  
  
The three fangirls now nodded respectfully.  
  
"Yes master!"  
  
"Good. . . and for myself. . . I shall have Sanzo at no obligation, with the aid of a potion that shall be brought to me from Aphrodite! Fangirl 1! Go get the potion for me! We will make sure my luring of Sanzo is successful. In the meantime, plan 2 has to go into action and cause a dispute between our star crossed lovers, Hakkai and Gojyo! Wuahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Hence forward, we will leave Confused Cupid where he is at and continue on our journey of Valentines evening with the Sanzo-ikkou, who are still left in utter confusion of who Confused Cupid really is.  
~End Part 5  
That was pretty much better than I expected. . . hehehe, r&r! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Although I'm not a big fan of that holiday, I hope everyone has it safe and easy! And hopefully, Confused Cupid doesn't come after you! For those of you who requested a picture and I haven't sent, please do leave an email address so I can properly send it to you! I can't hunt you down you know! ~_~ It's difficult. . . yah. . . 


End file.
